Paying the Consequences
by Kasigi Omi
Summary: The sequel to 'Unexpected Job Benefits'. How does everyone react to the new relationship? More Mion-y goodness! Shounen ai.


Paying the Consequences 

Paying the Consequences 

Onion was enjoying the sunshine as he walked down the path to his home. Whistling a merry tune, he was looking forward to seeing his youngest son again. He hoped Marron wouldn't be too upset about having a babysitter. It was just that Onion worried about his youngest son. Perhaps he was smothering him just a little bit, but better safe than sorry. 

His peaceful stroll turned into something more sinister when he heard screaming coming from his house. "Marron!" he cried, breaking into a dead run for his home. The only thought on his mind was to get home and save Marron. He was too panicked to remember that Marron was a full-fledged mage, and Mille was there in case of emergency. Nothing mattered but saving his son. 

Seconds later he burst in the front door and almost ran into Gateau's back. "What's wrong?" he demanded. 

Carrot, the source of the screaming, was in the process of falling backwards towards the Misu sisters, who were too shocked to try to catch him. He hit the floor with a loud thud. Gateau was staring intently into Marron's room, his face unreadable. 

It didn't take long for him to figure out what all the commotion was about, for inside the room, sitting on the bed, were Marron and Milphey. Mille was dressed in his purple silk nightshirt, his hair mussed from sleep. Marron's pale shoulder was revealed where his white shirt had slipped off his shoulder. Both were staring at the group outside the door in surprise and horror. 

Onion hit himself on the forehead with his open palm. "And there I thought something was wrong!" Everyone merely stared at him. 

Several hours later things had calmed somewhat. Marron and Milphey had gotten dressed and Carrot had come to. Chocolat and Tira kept whispering and giggling, occasionally telling the new couple that they thought it was cute and they would support them in it. 

Onion seemed amused, but didn't make any comment on the situation. Carrot stomped around the house ranting at anyone who would listen, which was no one. Not that that stopped him. Gateau vanished from sight. 

Marron and Milphey were sitting together on the sofa, not talking. An awkward silence hung over the room. 

"So, how do you think Carrot's taking it?" Milphey finally asked. 

A loud crash issued from the next room, followed by swearing and Carrot could be heard muttering about his corrupted little brother. "Pretty well," Marron replied blandly. 

"That's good." 

"Mm." 

Silence reigned for another five minutes before Milphey spoke up again. "Thinking about Gateau?" 

"I just feel so guilty. Surely you saw his face." 

"Yes, I saw it. There was no expression." 

"Exactly. That's the problem. There should have been some expression on his face. Anger, jealously, bitterness. Anything. But there was nothing." 

"Maybe you should go find him and talk to him," Milphey suggested. 

Marron sunk into thought for a moment, then nodded slowly. "I think you're right. I probably should." 

"Get going then. It will be getting late soon." 

"Yes. I'll go find him now," Marron nodded, standing up and heading for the door. 

"Wait, Marron," Milphey suddenly called. 

Marron stopped in the doorway and turned to look at his love. "Yes?" 

"If, for some reason, something you hear today makes you want to end things with me, I'll understand. You just have to tell me." 

Golden eyes lit up as Marron smiled and walked back to the couch, leaning over the back of it. "I will never want to end things with you, no matter what anyone says. I- I…. I'll be back soon." 

Milphey slid a hand up around the back of Marron's head and pulled him down for a gentle kiss. "The feeling is mutual," he murmured, releasing him. 

Marron pressed his lips to Milphey's forehead. "I'll be back," he repeated and walked out of the room to find Gateau. 

This, however, was not to be, as he was immediately apprehended by Carrot. "Why?" Carrot demanded. 

"Why what, brother?" 

"Why a guy? Why Mille Feuille?" 

"Because I'm gay, and I like him," Marron replied, simply. 

Carrot stared at him as if he had grown another head. "You like him?" 

"Yes. Very much." 

The older Glace brother looked down at the floor and scuffed his shoe, then looked back up at his brother and asked shyly, "Does he make you happy?" 

A small smile crossed Marron's face. "Very." 

"I see. Well. Hm. Marron?" 

"Yes, brother?" 

Carrot gripped Marron's arm firmly and looked him in the eyes. "I don't like this. I don't think I ever will like this. However, you have suffered so much unhappiness. Mom's death, the kids teasing you, putting up with the rest of us, and all the rest of it. I guess you deserve something good in your life. So, while I won't support it, I won't say anything bad about it either. Just no public displays of affection in front of me. Okay? Whumph!" Carrot found himself locked in his brother's tight embrace. 

"Thank you, brother. It was your opinion I was most worried about. I'm so glad you will accept my relationship. I love you, Carrot." 

Carrot sighed and patted Marron's back. "I love you too, Marron. And despite your perversion, I'm really proud of you." 

The embrace lasted a few moments longer, before they pulled apart. "Now go deal with Gateau, huh? I don't enjoy dealing with muscle-bound idiots, and I really don't want to deal with a depressed muscle-bound idiot." 

Marron laughed. "I was just on my way out to find him." 

"Get going then," Carrot waved him off. Marron needed no further invitation. He walked out the front door. 

Just then Tira approached Carrot. "You accepted that really well, Carrot. Did you really mean what you said?" 

"Hm," Carrot sighed and brushed some none existent dirt off his shirt. "Yes and no. I did mean it, mostly. I do want him to be happy. I'm not as comfortable with it as I said, but… I'll learn to deal. He puts up with so much from me, I can put up with this for him. Besides, it's Marron. He's not going to be blatant about it or anything. Right?" 

Tira hugged him gently. "I don't think he'll rub it in. You know, you're really a good brother, Carrot." 

"No I'm not. I couldn't prevent my brother from being perverted!" Tira just sighed. 

Immediately outside the door Marron found his father. Onion was leaning against the side of the house, arms crossed over his chest, watching the leaves fall. Marron approached his father. "Father, did you expect this to happen?" 

Onion laughed. "Guess you found me out." 

"So you basically set me up?" 

"Basically." 

"Why?" Marron asked quizzically. 

"Because you were both lonely and I knew you would be good for each other. I wasn't going to push you into a relationship with him, but I figured that if it happened naturally while you were alone it might not be a bad thing," Onion explained. 

Marron chuckled. "What gave you the idea to set the two of us up?" 

"I had been turning the idea over in my mind for a while. The idea of you two together just seemed right. But when I was leaving I wasn't thinking about it. However, when your brother said that Gateau was trying to corrupt you bells went off in my head saying, `Onion, this is the perfect chance to get the two of them alone together. This may be your only chance, so go call your old pal, Mille.' So I did." Onion shrugged and picked a stalk of grass which he chewed on thoughtfully. 

"Thank you, Father. You have done so much for me with your…" 

"Over-protectiveness." 

"Yes. And for it, I will always be in your debt." 

"I thought you were in my debt for my part in creating you, but I'll gladly accept this added debt. Now why don't you go talk to your friend, Gateau? I think he has something on his mind." 

"That's where I've been trying to go for the last ten minutes. Do you have any idea where he is?" 

"I think he probably went to the lake," Onion informed Marron. "That's the direction he was headed." 

"Thank you, Father," Marron smiled sweetly, then walked off to find Gateau. 

Gateau was sitting on the grass, staring out into the lake, remembering all the times he had snuck out here after Marron and watched the raven-haired boy as he meditated. He heard Marron's soft footsteps on the grass behind him, but didn't even turn around to look as his friend sat down on the grass beside him. 

"Gateau, I'm sorry," Marron finally said. 

"Yeah, well, sorry doesn't fix a broken heart, now does it?" 

"Broken heart?" Marron was honestly surprised. He had always thought Gateau was just interested in him for his looks. It had never occurred to him that it might have been more than a mere infatuation. 

"Didn't you realize I was in love with you, Marron?" Gateau asked bitterly, turning to face him. 

Marron shook his head in denial, eyes wide. "No. I- I never realized you cared that…that much for…me. I'm so, so, so sorry. I never realized. Oh, Gateau…" 

Gateau waved his hand in dismissal. "Forget it. Just forget it. I knew you would never love me back anyway. I don't know why I kept trying. Just pretend nothing happened." 

"I can't do that. You're too upset for me to just forget anything happened. I ruined things and I hurt a very good friend of mine. I told you I would give you a chance and try to have a romantic relationship with you, and the next thing you know, I'm involved with Milphey. It was cruel and thoughtless of me. It's not that I even forgot about you. I remembered. I just kissed him anyway. And I fell in lo- I fell for him despite everything. I'm sorry, and there's nothing I can do to make it up to you." 

Marron felt just terrible. He sat there next to his friend, restlessly pulling out blades of grass and weaving them together in a random pattern. 

Gateau didn't feel much better. Periodically he would pick up a stone and throw it into the lake, casting tentative glances at Marron. A part of him was upset that Marron was so distraught, but a part of him reveled in the fact that Marron was so upset because he was upset. It made him realize that even if Marron wasn't romantically interested in him, he did at least care about him. 

"Marron, things are never going to be the same between us again," he confessed. "I don't know if I will ever get over this. You've really hurt me." 

"I know. If there's anything I can do to alleviate it, to make it even a little better, just name it. I'll do anything." 

Gateau's eyes lit up as he looked at Marron. "Anything?" 

Marron felt his blood run cold. "What is it that you want?" 

"Not much. Just a kiss. One, simple kiss. It won't make everything better, but it may help me. If you agree and let me kiss you, it will show me that you really care about me, even if it is just as a friend. Anything is better than nothing." 

The dark hair bobbed as Marron nodded thoughtfully. "Okay. Fine. I owe you that much. You can kiss me." 

"Really?" Despite the situation, the idea that he could actually kiss Marron was enough to make Gateau temporarily forget his problems. 

"Yes. Really. I insist." 

"If you insist," Gateau chuckled, slipping one finger underneath Marron's chin, tilting his head up so he could look in those beautiful golden eyes. Slowly he leaned in and took his first taste of Marron's soft lips, forgetting everything but the moment. His fondest wish was finally granted, and that was enough for him. 

It wasn't until later that evening that the two returned to the house. Marron looked subdued, but not as worried as he had been. Gateau was torn between walking on air and being depressed. When they arrived Gateau grabbed his bag and went to find somewhere else to stay. He may have been happy that he had gotten to kiss Marron, but it didn't mean he had forgiven him, or was over it, and he certainly didn't want to be around to see the two lovebirds. He was afraid he'd say something stupid to Milphey that would piss Marron off, and that was the last thing he wanted to do. 

Milphey waited until Gateau was gone before joining Marron outside where his young love was staring at the stars and slid his arms around his waist. "Beautiful night, isn't it?" 

"Yes, it is." Marron leaned back into Milphey's arms. 

"Everything okay?" 

"Honestly? No. I'm not sure everything will ever clear up. Despite my brother's approval, he still feels awkward about it. The girls don't care. They think it's cute. But, Gateau. I really hurt him." 

"I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to hurt anyone," Milphey sighed, kissing the back of Marron's head. 

"Neither of us were. It just happened that way. The only way to repair any of it would be to end our relationship and that is the only thing I will not do to fix things. I love you, Mille Feuille." 

"I love you too, Marron. I always have." Before Marron could ask about that cryptic comment, Milphey kissed him and all further questioning was promptly forgotten. 

Notes: I don't own the characters. They belong to the two lovely creators of Sorcerer Hunters. No, there is no basis to a Marron/Milphey relationship. It's called creativity people! C&C welcomed! ^-^ 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 --> 


End file.
